The conventional polymerization of 2-pyrrolidone to poly-2-pyrrolidone is a bulk polymerization process not conveniently adapted to continuous processing. The process involves adding potassium hydroxide to 2-pyrrolidone, distilling off the water of reaction, adding carbon dioxide, sending the reaction mixture to a container or conveyor and reacting at about 50.degree. C. for several hours. The polymer is then recovered by cutting the solid product into manageable pieces and extracting the alkaline polymerization catalyst and excess monomer with water (U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,652). It would be advantageous to reliably obtain the solid product as a particulate. To this end U.S. Pat. No. 2,739,959 discloses the polymerization of 2-pyrrolidone in a nonsolvent, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,213,066 discloses a process for the polymerization of 2-pyrrolidone in suspension, or bulk, in a ball mill. U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,046 discloses a process of bulk polymerization utilizing a reaction mixture containing carbon black, the alkali metal carbonates and bicarbonates, or a partially polymerized reaction mass in order to effect faster polymerization and higher molecular weight polymer. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,681,293 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,813 the partially solidified bulk polymerizate is pelletized and the pellets cured.